magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
MEGA Issue 1
MEGA issue 1 was released on 17th September 1992, cover dated October 1992 and cost £1.95. This issue covered the Mega Drive and some Mega CD coverage. Mega City (News) Headlines - 6 pages (8-13) *MEGA: The start of something big - (8) *What the hell happened to the Mega CD? - (8-9) *The Future Entertainment Show - (10) *F-15 Strike Eagle II - Incoming? - (10) *Super Sonic: Sonic CD - (10) *Superman's a Virgin - (11) *Willy Beamish (Mega CD) - (11) *Cool World (Mega CD) - (11) *Busman's Holiday: Andy Dyer - (11) *Jimmy's bus hits the road! - (12) *To be this good takes ages...: Official Sega Pro-Master Tips books - (12) *The Secret of Monkey Island (Mega CD) - (12) *Chess - a game of 16 bits: The Chessmaster - (12) *Batman Returns (Mega CD) - (13) *The Terminator (Mega CD) - (13) *Stop Press!: Golden Axe 3 - (13) *The world's best soccer game goes Mega Drive: Sensible Soccer - (13) *Lock up your daughters! It's... the MENACER - (13) Previews Previews - 6 pages (24-29) *John Madden Football 93 - 1 page (24) *Batman Returns, TaleSpin, Ariel the Little Mermaid, September - 1 page (25) *Greendog, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, October - 1 page (26) *James Bond the Duel, The Kremlin, November - 1 page (27) *B-Bomb, Mega-Lo-Mania, December/January - 1 page (28) *Sonic 2, February/No Dates, Next Month - 1 page (29) Features Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Interview: Is Kryten any good at Thunder Force III, or what? - 2 pages (16-17) :Cult BBC2 TC space comedy Red Dwarf is watched by more than 6.5 million viewers - that's twice as many as Gamesmaster. Everyone knows that Kryten the droid (Robert Llewellyn) can hoover with his groinal socket but, in the first of a series of interviews in which TV celebrities try their hand at Mega Drive games, Neil West proposes a very different challenge... More than just a game - 4 pages (18-21) :Ever wondered how EASN make their sports sims so good? Neil West spoke to Don Transeth the executive director of EASN to find out just how the company set about creating a rootin-tootin', run-and-shootin', jock strappin' sports masterpiece. The Charts - 1 page (23) Top 100: The best Mega Drive games of all time - 9 pages (76-84) Worst 10 - 1 page (85) The 1992 Sega European Championships - 2 pages (88-89) :Nine Sega hot-shots from around Europe flew into London to play Mega Drive. After three hours, one was to emerge victorious. MEGA were there to gallantly applaud the winner and heartlessly challenge the sobbing losers to a thrashing at EA Hockey Mega Mouth (Letters) - 2 pages (90-91) Shut Down - 1 page (98) Reviews Other Details G = Graphics, S = Sound, GP = Gameplay, GS = Game Size, A = Addiction. Comments NHLPA Bigger, better and bloodier than its older brother, NHLPA Hockey truly kicks. Sell your old cart and buy it Krusty's Super Fun House A platform-puzzler with class, but the passwords will help you finish it quickly and you probably won't want to come back to it Prince of Persia A nice game to play, but not something that you'll get a lot of value-for-money from. And a complete waste of the capabilities of the Mega CD LHX Attack Chopper Get this! LHX Attack Chopper is a game with real depth. The control system is fairly complicated, but who said flying a chopper was easy? With 5 different skill levels and 30 missions to complete, check this out if you want a real challenge ThunderForce IV Technically amazing, but the only amazing thing about the game underneath is how bog-standard it is. Aero Blasters and Hellfire stomp all over it, with big boots on Speedball 2 Definitely best when two people are playing. It can get a bit frustrating but it's good aggressive fun Mega Play Tips - 3 pages (62-64) *Pit-Fighter, The Revenge of Shinobi, Twin Cobra, Darwin 4081, Streets of Rage, Shadow Of The Beast, Desert Strike, Klax - 1 page (62) *Kid Chameleon, Taz-Mania, Super Hang-On, Super Fantasy Zone, Krusty's Super Fun House, Bonanza Bros., Bulls vs Lakers and the NBA Playoffs, Gaiares, Trampoline Terror, Rolling Thunder 2, Air Diver, Afterburner 2, Aleste, Zoom - 1 page (63) *Elemental Master, Test Drive II: The Duel, Wani Wani World, Alisia Dragoon, El Viento, Ghouls 'n' Ghosts, John Madden Football '92, Fighting Masters, Splatterhouse 2, Castle of Illusion, M1 Abrams Battle Tank, Space Harrier 2, SD Valis, Gynoug - 1 page (64) Rip 'n' Tip - 4 pages (65-68) *Olympic Gold - 2 pages (65-66) *Golden Axe 2 - 2 pages (67-68) Mega Medic - 4 pages (70-73) Arena - 1 page (74) Adverts Virgin Games :The Terminator, European Club Soccer, Speedball 2, Chuck Rock, Corporation Domark/Tengen :Dragon's Fury, Pit-Fighter, Pac-Mania, Paperboy Sega Power - 3 pages (95-97) Other Credits Art Editor :Amanda Cook Deputy Editor :Andy Dyer Staff Writer :Paul Mellerick Production Editor :Ashley Young Contributors :Stuart Campbell, Andy Hutchinson, James Leach, Adrian Price, Adam Waring Publisher :Steve Carey Analysis External links MEGA issue 1 at Out-of-Print Archive Issue index Category:Mega magazine issue Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews